My Hero Academia : The Symbol of Hope
by TheTrueKnight
Summary: A young man sacrificed his life to save the life of a stranger, by reopening his eyes, fate gives him a second chance in the world of his choice... In the world of My Hero Academia ! Gamer!OC, GodLike!OC, Powerful!Izuku, OOC!Izuku, IzukuxOchako, OCxHarem (Harem still uncertain at the moment)
1. Chapter 0 : The Beginning

**Before starting, I would like to apologize for the different mistakes that can be found in this fanfiction.**

**I am a French student who is still learning English, I have been learning English for a little over a year and a half.**

**So please be indulgent, unless it's really incomprehensible.**

**As indicated on the description of the fanfiction, my character will have a harem, which will be part of the harem? I think I'll give the reader a choice.**

**I warn you in advance, the story will be long, very long, there will be no timeskip of several years, there will be, but at the maximum of a few weeks, no more.**

**I want to be able to develop the person as much as possible, show how he managed to acquire his strength so that he is the GodLike trait.**

**This first chapter is short but for a good reason, I wanted to write everything that the character is more or less able to do thanks to the power he has just obtained**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this short paragraph.**

**My Hero Academia doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Being deceased can be horrible for many people...

It was not my case, far from it, I welcomed death with open arms.

My death was quick, short and painless, the black that surrounded me made me understand that I had passed to the other side.

A text appears before me, without me knowing where it comes from.

* * *

**[Game Over]**

* * *

« Game... Over ? »Everything seemed confusing to me, I remember my death very well, I protected a woman who was about to be shot, the bullet penetrated my skull, an instant death.

* * *

**[Because of your good deeds in your Old World, we offer you the opportunity to relive in the world of your choice]**

* * *

« A world of my choice... » Is it death? The possibility of a second chance in a better world? Why stay alive in a world like mine if death can offer so many possibilities.

* * *

**[The world can be the world of a story read, a video game, a cartoon, the possibilities are endless!]**

* * *

I smile at what I read, I can't remember the last time my face formed a smile, but I could feel a huge good invade me, I was given a choice... A world where I could have my second chance... The choice to be able to start all over again.

* * *

**[Say the name of your world out loud when you decide]**

* * *

Choices invade my mind, so many worlds I want to explore, so many people I want to meet, but I knew I had to choose one world...

A world stays in my head much longer than the others... My Hero Academia, this manga is partly responsible for the action that brought me here, although this world is not entirely safe... It'll be more fun than the one I was living in.

« My Hero Academia »

* * *

**[Thank you for your choice, before you transfer to this world, you have the opportunity to completely shape your body, do you want it?]**

* * *

There's no way I'm refusing such an opportunity.

« Yes »

* * *

**[Tell us with the thought of what you want to look like before you import My Hero Academia into the world]**

* * *

This time, I know that this choice will take me much longer, in my world, Mother Nature did not spoil me much unfortunately... Although I had regular daily sports training, I was always overweight, I never understood why, moreover, I was always careful about what I ate, I was an active person, but despite all this... I was a big person.

Little by little, I imagine a manga character who I particularly like for his charisma as for his strength, a character that we see very little in the anime, but who especially has me more in the few moments when he appeared.

Reinhard van astrea a character from Re:Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu

His flaming red hair and oceanic blue eyes make him an incredibly attractive character, add to that the power he has acquired over the years and his title of "Sword Saint", this character has absolutely everything to please.

* * *

**[Thank you for taking the time to modify your body]**

**[You're going to be imported into the world of My Hero Academia]**

* * *

The white light that appears behind the text forces me to close my eyes, to reopen them, the only thing that welcomes me is the total darkness...

* * *

5 minutes... 10 Minutes... 30 Minutes... Time goes by, nothing changes.

I succeeded in moving my fingers, feet and head with great difficulty, time always continues to move forward without even being able to understand what is happening or whether if i still alive.

* * *

**[Welcome to My Hero Academia!]**

* * *

The text is displayed exactly the same way as the first time, coming out of nowhere, but it reassures me to see that what I just experienced is not the result of my imagination.

* * *

**[During your importation into this world, you obtained the 'Gamer's Power']**

**[For more information, think of the word 'Menu']**

* * *

With a little excitement, I don't waste a second and start thinking about the word that is indicate

* * *

**[Stats]**

**[Equipment (Block)]**

**[Competence]**

**[Object (Block)]**

**[Dungeon (Block)]**

**[Reputation (Block)]**

**[Store (Block)]**

**[Quest]**

**[Tutorial (Recommend)]**

* * *

"A lot of options block it, I wonder why... The Tutorial should be able to provide me with answers'.

* * *

**[Congratulations, you got 'Gamer's Power']**

**[This power gives you access to everything an RPG game character is capable of doing]**

**[Without further ado, here is an explanation of the Menu]**

**[First of all the 'Menu' 'Stats']**

**[Stats' offers you the possibility to see your name, first name, hero or villain name, your money, level, statistics and finally the different harmful effects you can have during your game]**

**[Your hero or villain name will give you a bonus once equipped, the higher your reputation as a hero is, the more the bonuses obtained via the title increases, this also applies to the villain title]**

**[Like any good RPG character, you have a list of attributes that are as follows]**

**HP (Health Point: Indicates the number of health points you have, reaching 0, the game is considered as finished]**

**[STR (Strength): The damage given to the enemy will increase if this attribute is high]**

**[DEX (Dexterity): Your speed, if this statistic is high, you will not only see your speed increased, but also see through enemy attacks said to be 'too fast for the human eye']**

**[INT (Intelligence): Very important to learn everything you want, a high intelligence allows you to increase your perception of things]**

**[LUK (Luck): Stats that may seem useless, but many players know that luck plays a major role in obtaining an object or in their survival against a powerful opponent]**

**[Points to distribute: With each level up, you will earn five points that you can place where you want]**

**[You may during your game, suffer a malus, although many, maluses can rarely offer a bonus that may interest you]**

**[Let's now move on to the 'Equipment' Menu]**

**[You have access to 6 locations in this'Menu']**

**[The 'Helmet', the 'Top of clothing', the 'Bottom of clothing', the 'Boots' and two weapons slots]**

**[The 'Equipment' allows you to have bonuses that will be added to your stats points]**

**[Some 'Equipment' call 'Sets' offers you bonuses much more important if the 'Sets' in question are complete]**

**[The 'Skills]**

**[In the world of My Hero Academia, there is no such thing as magic, nor do you have the ability to call 'Alter']**

**[But it is still possible for you to get offensive and defensive skills in different ways, dungeon, books, store, and much more!]**

**[Some 'Competence' may be passive and permanently increase certain attributes or increase another'Competence']**

**[You can also, if you wish, teach a person the skills you gain]**

**[But unlike you, this person will need to have patience and determination if he/she wants to be able to use the skill you want to teach him/her]**

**['Objects']**

**[You have up to 20 locations in your 'Menu']**

**[Everything you put inside is safe and can't be retrieved by anyone other than you]**

**The number of locations can be increased by making some purchases in the 'Store' Menu]**

**[The 'Dungeon']**

**[The 'Dungeon' teleports you to a completely empty place but of a very large size]**

**[Inside, you will have the ability to bring up well-known RPG player creatures to allow you to level up, hone your skills, win items, money and equipment]**

**['Reputation']**

**[Three types of 'Reputation' are available to you]**

**[The individual 'Reputation', which allows you to see the 'Reputation' of a single person]**

**[The global 'Reputation', showing you your reputation in a place, a city, or even a country]**

**[And finally your heroic 'Reputation', which will show how you see the people of a place, a city or a country]**

**[There are 7 Types of Individual and Global Reputation]**

**Hate you: Hates yourself, you can't team up with a person with this 'Reputation' trait (Reputation: -100 to -90)]**

**[Hates you: Would rather not refer to you during a conversation, or even meet you, it will be very difficult for you to team up with this/this person (Reputation: -89 a -50)]**

**[Does not like you: Only talks to you if necessary, it is a little difficult to team up with this/this person (Reputation: -49 a -1)]**

**[Neutral: Indifferent to you, you will have to give him a reason to team up with this person, (Reputation: 0 to 10)]**

**[Appreciates you: Likes to interact and have a good time with you, you can team up with this/this person without difficulty (Reputation: 11 to 49)]**

**[Likes you: This/this person will rarely refuse not to spend time with you, you can team up with this/this person without difficulty (Reputation: 50 to 89)]**

**[Loves you: the person(s) will try to talk to you and spend time with you as often as possible, you can team up with this/this person without difficulty (Reputation: 90 to 100)]**

**[Heroic 'Reputation' works with points]**

**[Every good deed gives you points, every bad deed makes you lose points]**

**[Symbol of Fear: Your name is enough to sow terror, the villains will obey you without hesitation (Point: -1000)]**

**[Second All for One: You are wanted by the most powerful heroes in the world, any citizen will avoid you (Point: -999 a -500)]**

**[Ciminal recognized: Being among the most dangerous naughty people there is (Point: -499 a -100)]**

**[Ciminal junk: Scare the citizens but the bravest will try to stop you (Point: -99 a -11)]**

**[Neutral: Your existence and unknown to the world (Point: -10 to 10)]**

**[Beginner hero: Some people recognize and encourage you (Point: 11 to 99)]**

**[Brave Hero: Many citizens will thank you for all your efforts (Point: 100 to 499)]**

**[Second Symbol of Peace: Your presence will intimidate the bad guys who recognize you, it is possible that some journalists will come to ask you for some information about you, the people who recognize you will try to talk to you as much as possible (Point: 500 to 999)]**

**[Symbol of Hope: Your existence is enough for the villain to try to go in the right direction (Point: 1000)]**

**[The 'Store']**

**The 'Store' is an interface that will sell you various items, care, skills and equipment]**

**[The currency used to buy items in the 'Store' are the Yen]**

**[Finally, the 'Quests']**

**[Quests are missions that can be entrusted to you at any time]**

**[A completed quest can bring you money, experience, skills, equipment or useful items for the rest of your game]**

**[Some Quests may be refused, others of higher importance cannot be refused]**

**[Do you want to listen to the Tutorial again?]**

**Quest Alert**

**Description :**

**You are in the most total darkness, completely unaware of where you are.**

**Missions :**

**Knowing where you are**

**Reward:**

**10 EXP**

**100 Yen**

**Competence: [Observe]**

**If you fail the quest:**

**No repercussions will occur**

**Do you accept the quest?**

**[Yes] **[No]

* * *

The Tutorial has answered many questions that work in my mind, but as exciting as it is to be in a world where you can gain in level and useful skills for the rest of the game, I still don't know where I am, the quests only interest me for the skill.

_'Let's start at the beginning...'_

* * *

**Last name, First name : [None]**

**Hero's name : [None]**

**Money : [0 Yen]**

**Level : [1][0/25 before passing level 2]**

**Stats :**

**HP : [3/3]**

**STR : [1]**

**DEX : [1]**

**INT : [6]**

**LUK : [10]**

**Point to distribute: [0 point]**

* * *

_'I am very weak, is that due to my coming into this world?' _I feel insulted at the stats in front of me, especially intelligence.

_'Let's think...'_ I try in vain to wiggle as best I can, all I can do is move my fingers and feet.

I move my head on the left side, then right, very slowly.

_'... I'm in my mother's womb, am I?'_

* * *

**Successful Quest!**

**Reward:**

**10 EXP**

**100 Yen**

**Competence: [Observe]**

* * *

_'It's strange, although I can move with great difficulty, I have no problem breathing'_ I laugh at finding out where I stand, being in his mother's womb is not so bad, a feeling of warmth invades my body, a pleasant feeling.

_'Oh yes, competence'_

* * *

**[Observe]**

**[Level 1][0/100 before moving on to level 2]**

**This skill is useful for learning more about a person.**

* * *

_'It's not really what I think, but it will be useful to me' _I try to use the skill, nothing appears.

_'I have to wait until I can get out of here, a few more months or weeks to get bored...'_ It was by pushing a long breath that my adventure in the world of My Hero Academia was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 1 : A Different World

**Hello oh great reader.**

**I would like to thank everyone who appreciates the fanfiction despite the probable mistakes due to my lack of knowledge of English.**

**A little information about the Harem, there is a strong chance that the protagonist of the fanfiction may have a relationship or relationships with women older than him (Not push to the extreme)**

**My Hero Academia doesn't belong to me**

* * *

The hours have passed very quickly, during all this time, I have try to use the **Observe** skill absolutely everywhere, but in vain.

_'And I don't know how long I'm going to have to stay here...'_ Luckily, I notice when thinking about the word **Menu**, it makes it possible to see at a very short distance in the dark.

I would say no more than five to ten centimeters for the moment since I can't move my hand any further than I want, maybe the reason is because of my presence in my mother's belly, a few hours only we spend, but for a person who has nothing else to do but look at the **Tutorial** again and again.

Being able to see in the dark is very useful, but if the people next to me can see the **Menu** floating above my head.

I look at my hand and see it thanks to the particular power of the **Menu**.

I notice that my hand is developing well, even very well, I lower my head as best as I can to look at the rest of my body.  
_  
'Looking at it, I look like a baby already...'_ My tiny body informs me very easily that it must be the last month for my mother before giving birth.

_'If not, in the days that follow' _Suddenly, I feel air, something that makes me cold, but it's not the only thing I notice.

_'Light?_ _Doesn't mean-' _My body suddenly gets closer to the light, I look around thinking about the word **Menu** to see if I can grab something, anything.

« Push, madam ! » The voice of the person shouting this echoes the place where I am, strange as it may sound, I don't panic, I don't feel any... Fear, although, i always try to hold on to something, I can't help but focus my attention on my emotions.

_'Why am I not afraid ?'_ Many texts on the **Menu** are displayed at the moment of this aspiration to light, but my eyes are focused on a way to stay here, not on what is displayed in front of me.

* * *

**[You're about to be born!]**

**[You have just unlocked three options from the Menu and you get two skills before you see the outside world]**

**[The 'Object' Menu is now available]  
[The 'Reputation' Menu is now available]  
[The 'Store' Menu is now available]**

[**Gamer's Body]  
[Level Max]  
Your body is exactly that of a character from an RPG game**

**[Gamer's Mind]  
[Level Max]  
Allows you to remain calm at all times, even in the worst situation, immunizes you from any type of psychological problem.**

* * *

_'This explains_ _that'_ I know for sure that without **Gamer's Mind** competence, I would be looking all over the place for a way to stay here.

_'Now that I think about it, I'm being born, so trying to find a way to stay here is impossible'_ I give up the idea of hanging on by dropping my arms down, the effect was immediate.

The next second, a dazzling light forced me to close my eyes.

« Congratulations, it's a boy, and what a handsome little boy » My intelligence is low, but I don't think it takes a genius to have guessed that that voice comes from the doctor who's currently carrying me.

« He's beautiful... Congratulations Inko-chan »... What?

« Give it to me, doctor, quickly ! »Inko's impatient voice makes the person on these sides laugh, I try to open my eyes with great determination, it burns, but the pain goes away quickly, the eyes are half open, the light keeps keeping me from seeing anything in the room where I am.

_'Let's try something else, __**Observe**__'_

* * *

**Last name, First name: [Bakugo Mitsuki]**

**Level:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 5]  
Stats:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 10]  
Description:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20]  
Alter:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20)]]  
Reputation:[50, Like You]**

* * *

_'Bakugo Katsuki's mother, so this "Inko" is Midoriya Inko'_ This news leaves me perplexed, if I am Inko Midoriya's son, what will happen to Izuku? Was I born to be in his place?

_'Let's see the good side of things already, no one else can see the __**Menu**__ but me' _Bakugo Mitsuki's name still floats above his head, and to hear the people around her, I don't hear any questions about what's above the woman's head.

« Oh, he looks so much like his father » Inko probably means Hisashi Midoriya, Izuku's father whom I've never seen in the anime or even the manga...

* * *

**Last name, First name: [Midoriya Inko]  
Level:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 5]  
Stats:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 10]  
Description:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20]  
Alter:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20)]]  
Reputation:[80, Like You]**

* * *

As soon as the choice was given to me, I thought about some moments of the manga that I would have liked to modify so that no one could be hurt or worse..._'But my existence as Midoriya Inko's son is not what I expected'_ It's not even what I wanted, many plans are falling through._**  
**__  
'If I was born as Midoriya Izuku, maybe I can make it work again... On the other hand, if that's not the case...__'_ Everything I know about the animate's story is of no use to me, certainly, I have information about heroes in the near future, but other than that, if I'm younger or older than Izuku, it can be a big problem."Oh, these eyes are so beautiful" My eyes wide open, I can now have a better view of where I am and the people around us.

* * *

**Last name, First name: [Uza Ukika]  
Level:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 5]  
Stats:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 10]  
Description:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20]  
Alter:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20)]]  
Reputation:[5, Neutral]**

**Last name, First name: [Vivel Yuko]  
Level:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 5]  
Stats:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 10]  
Description:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20]  
Alter:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20)]]  
Reputation:[15, Appreciate You]**

* * *

Two doctors, my mother, Midoriya Inko and Bakugo Mitsuki, four people are with me in the room that looks a lot like a delivery room.

* * *

**[Observe]  
[Level 1][20/100 before moving on to level 2]  
This skill is useful for learning more about a person.**

* * *

_'Each use of the skill brings me 5 points of experience, good to know' _While my mother shows her joy to her best friend and to the doctors, I try again to use the skill to be able to gain as many points of experience as possible.

* * *

**[Observe]  
[Level 1][21/100 before moving on to level 2]****This skill is useful for learning more about a person.**

* * *

_'So 5 experience points when I use __**Observe**__ on someone for the first time and 1 experience point each time I start again on the same person'_

* * *

**[You have managed to unearth one of the secrets of the skill[Observe], you earn 1 INT point]**

* * *

_'Secrets?__If it allows me to earn points on my Stats, I have to do my best to learn more about this skill' _I look at my **Menu** to discover what my birth allowed me to unlock.

* * *

**[Inventory]  
[Empty]**

* * *

Being an infant doesn't allow me to be able to interact with anything at the moment.

* * *

**[Individual Reputation]  
[Global Reputation]  
[Heroic Reputation (Blocked)]**_**  
**_

* * *

_'Let's see individual'_

* * *

**[Think of the name of the person whose reputation you want to see]**

* * *

_'Easier this way, if it had been a list of people who were the subject of __**Observe**__, it would be very long...'_

* * *

**[Midoriya Inko]  
Reputation[80, Like You]**

* * *

_'It allows me to know if a person's reputation goes up and down without me using __**Observe**__, and from the interface, I should be able to know the reputation of a person who is not in line of sight'_

* * *

**[Store]  
[Miscellaneous Object and Care]  
[Weapons and Amures (Block to level 5)]  
[Competence]  
[Special]  
[Selling]**

* * *

_'I'm curious to see what Special contains, but let's save it for last'_

* * *

**[Miscellaneous Object and Care]  
[Wood Tip] x20[100 Yen]  
[Piece of Fabric] x5[400 Yen]  
[Healing Potion 10%] x1[10,000 Yen]  
[Objects are reset every 24 hours, new objects may appear, their time remaining limited]**

* * *

_'I had to think about looking at the Store every day then' _Healing potions must be rare in view of their price.

* * *

**[Competence]  
[Bare-hand combat, Level 1 ][6,000 Yen]  
[One-handed Sword, Level 1][15,000 Yen]  
[Two-handed sword, Level 1][20,500 Yen]  
[Health Regeneration, Level 1][100,000 Yen]  
[Attention]  
[The skills you can buy here allow you to avoid wasting several hours to unlock or upgrade the desired skill]**

* * *

_'Health regeneration is essential' _The other skills will come on their own after the hours I would spend in the dungeon.

* * *

**[Special]  
[Every week, an object or skill is available in the Special Store]  
[Whatever there is in the Special Store, the object or skill is unique and will only appear once in the Store, after which it will never be visible again]  
[The object or skill is only available in store for a period of one week, after which it changes]**

**[Beginner Pack (Free)]**

**[Beginner Pack]  
[Automatically moves you up one level]  
[Gives you 10 points to distribute on the Stats of your choice]  
[Doubles the experience rate gained over a 10-hour period]  
[Doubles your stats for 10 hours]  
[Doubles Yen's earnings for 10 hours]  
[You get a Wooden Sword +3 (Only if level 5 is reached)] x1  
[You get a Wooden Armor +3 (Only if level 5 is reached)] x1  
[You get Wooden Boots +3 (Only if level 5 is reached)] x1  
[You get a Wooden helmet +3 (Only if level 5 is reached)] x1  
[Complete Healing Potion] x1**

* * *

_'If I take it now, does it appear in my inventory or does it activate as soon as I buy it?'_

* * *

**[Beginner Pack is in your Inventory]**

* * *

_'A good thing done...'_ I analyze little by little everything I've just discovered, the **Inventory Menu** is not new to me, nor is the **Reputation Menu**, which still looks practical if you can see a person's reputation from a distance.

The most interesting thing is the **Store Menu**, especially the **Special Store**.

_'The time given to retrieve an object or skill in this __**Menu**__ is 1 week, which means that what will appear is likely to be very expensive' _Another interesting point is the equipment.

_'It would seem that there is an upgrade system, which means that there must be a way to boost our equipment by ourselves' _Although this information is useful, it is not there to tell me where and how to proceed with upgrades.

_'If everything I see is similar to the RPG game, I would need a forge or NPC to be able to take care of my equipment' _Unfortunately, I can't know more about the equipment, if I have examined it, I have to open the Beginner Pack.  
_  
__'If that's right, a forge also means the possibility of crafting any form of object or potion'_ It made me think of Skyrim if I can really do that.  
_  
__'Let's not think any further at the moment, without any additional information, it is useless to ruminate on this subject'_ I close the **Menu **while spamming **Observe** on my mother or Mitsuki.

« What are you going to call him then? » I stop using the competence, with a look at my mother, I pray not to have the name 'Izuku'.

« Me and Hisashi have already thought of a name that would suit him perfectly if he took more from his father than from his mother » With tenderness, my mother looks at me and caresses my head. « His name will be Kaito, Midoriya Kaito »

* * *

**[Your Stats have just been updated]**

**Last name, First name: [Midoriya Kaito]  
Hero's name: [None]  
Money: [100 Yen]  
Level : [1][10/25 before passing level 2]  
Stats :  
HP : [3/3]  
STR : [1]  
DEX :[1]  
INT: [7]  
LUK:[10]  
Point to distribute:[0 point]**

* * *

_'Ocean, huh?' _Due to the color of my eyes, I guess.

_'It's been a long time since I've seen a smile like that' _My mother's look in my Old World is completely different from the one that Midoriya Inko, my mother was cold and unaware of my existence.

While she was affectionate and caring towards my sister, my mother is one of the reasons that made me an 'Otaku', the problem with this kind of parents is that favouritism never helps the neglected one, the child who is favouring thinks that he or she can do everything without consequences, something that made my sister hate me for no reason and point to me for every 'stupidity' she did.

_'I don't know if it's **Gamer's Mind **but I don't feel any sadness when I think back to my life in my old world'_ I know deep down the reason for my calm when I think of my old 'family' is not due to competence, having grown up in a family that never gives you what you want, love in my case, forges you.

_'Glad I didn't become like them...' _

It's on these last thoughts that the three days spent in the hospital we spend as fast as the beginning of my arrival here.

* * *

_**'Midoriya Residence - 3 days later'**_

Being an infant is a real plague, especially when that same infant has extraordinary power, but cannot refine it as best he can, because everything he can do is cry to change his diaper or ask for food.

_'No, no, no, no, stop thinking about diapers, it'll pass... I just need to be able to walk, after that, all my problems will be solved'_

But I still don't have the strength to walk, I don't have the necessary muscles, and I prefer to wait a little while before a baby under a month old walk around the house without any problems can be scary for some people.

_'I could only go up two levels of **Observe** at the hospital' _

The place where my mother or doctors would drop me off and prevent me from seeing on the sides, the only time I could use the skill and when my mother would feed me or when the doctors would come to examine me.« Hello my baby » Speaking of competence, I take advantage of my mother's presence to spammer **Observe** as soon as possible.« Today mom will walk you around and introduce you to friends » If I had the ability to smile at her, I would.

_'When we leave the hospital last night, it was already dark...' _

On top of that, because of my small size, I couldn't see over the car takes me in her arms and puts me in a stroller, once I walk through the door, I can see from where I am my mother's residence.

_'She and Izuku normally lived in an apartment...' _

The house in front of me is very similar to the Bakugo house that I saw in the anime.

_'No, it is a little bigger'_

My birth as Midoriya worry me a lot, to see my mother, who is thinner and younger than in the anime, I can assume two I replace Izuku, which could be a problem...Or maybe not.

_'I already know what happens next, if it is possible to get the **One for All**...'_

I already know how not to break my bones, and with the power I got by being reincarnated here, the **One for All** might be easier to manage.

_'Either I was born before Izuku, at that moment, the chances that he still exists are high' _

But all this is still unclear, to know more I need to know if Bakugo Katsuki was born or not.

_'Mitsuki must be one of the people my mother will meet, hopefully she can teach me a little more about her family' _

I use **Observe** for each person I see passing, but just like the cot, the strollers prevent me from looking around.« Mitsuki-Chan, Rei-Chan, Mika-Chan! »Rei?Mika?That name tells me a few things, but I can't get my hands on it.« Inko-Chan, we were wondering when you're coming » I recognize the voice that belongs to Mitsuki's without difficulty, my mother turns the stroller so that I can finally see the friends she told me Mitsuki is of course from the party, but the two women on these sides are people I didn't expect to see at all.

_'Rei Todoroki? The other woman reminds me a lot of Jiro Kyoka with these long thread on the lobe of these ears... Her mother perhaps?'_

It is true that i ignore the past of Midoriya Inko, even what she does with these days, are work, these friends...

_'... Why do I have the feeling that the world I am in is different from the world of **My Hero Academia**'_

This world is **My Hero Academia**, seeing the four women in front of me is enough to prove it to me.

_'But if it really was **My Hero Academia**, why doesn't Izuku know Jiro Kyoka and Todoroki Shoto long before?'_

I could understand with Shoto, his father focusing on his son so that he could train without him enjoying his childhood as he wishes.

_'But what about Jiro Kyoka?' _

Here too, I'm in the dark, I don't know Jiro Kyoka's past, but in view of the way he behaves and the presentation of these parents in the anime, nothing seems to me to be a problem...« He really looks like his father... »This is not the first time I've heard that.« Can I carry him ? »Inko carries me and hands me to Rei, the woman looks at me with love, placing her hand on my cheek.« He's so adorable. »

* * *

**Last name, First name: [Todoroki Rei]  
Level:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 5]  
Stats:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 10]  
Description:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20]  
Alter:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20)]]  
Reputation:[50, Like You]**

* * *

_'At least, I'm sure she is the Todoroki Rei I know...'_

* * *

**Last name, First name: [Jiro Mika]  
Level:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 5]  
Stats:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 10]  
Description:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20]  
Alter:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20)]]  
Reputation:[50, Like You]  
**  
**Observe is now at level 4**

* * *

_'..._ _And this is Kyoka's mother'_ The confusion keeps making me work my mind.

« Oh, how is Enji-San? » Enji-San ? She means Endeavor?

« He's fine, he plays with the kids at home » Endeavor? Playing with children?

_'..._ _I'm in a completely different world than the one I know'_ Endeavor doesn't play with these children, Endeavor doesn't even play at all.

« I wish my husband was as relaxed as yours Rei-Chan, mine is excited about the idea that I accepted that we're trying to have a child this year » I'm sure now... I am at least one year older than Katsuki, I wanted to be in class 1-A, but to hear what little has just been said.

_'It is not even sure that class 1-A is the same as the one I know about' _Which means that I have to be much more careful.

_'As soon as I can, I have to go to the dungeon'_ No matter how old I am, when I can walk, as soon as my mother is busy, I have to see what's in that dungeon.

* * *

**Quest Alert  
Description :  
You don't know what the future holds for you, rising to a higher level is one of the safest ways to ensure your safety  
Missions :  
Achieve level 5  
Time limit: 2 years  
Reward:  
1,000 EXP  
5,000 Yen  
If you fail the quest:  
No repercussions will occur  
Do you accept the quest?  
[Yes] [No]**

* * *

I accept by crossing my fingers to hope that the creatures in the dungeon are not impossible to defeat.

« Mine is exactly the same, he tells me he wants a little princess » Kyoka so it makes me feel better to see that some things stay the same.

« To tell you the truth... Me and Hisashi are planning to have more children » The other women encourage my mother to have a big family.

_'Brothers and sisters, huh...?' _I only had one sister and personally I don't like her too much.

_'But Inko is not my mother from my old world'_ I'm not trying to reassure myself, Inko is very different from my previous mother, much better.

_'It remains to be seen whether she will stay the same after having other children and learning that her eldest son doesn't have a quirk'_ I do not intend to reveal the power I have, All Might would be the only one I could talk to if he reveals it to me before the story of the **One for All.**

* * *

**Quest Alert**  
**Description :**  
**All Might is the number one hero and a trustworthy person.**  
**Missions :**  
**Earning the trust of All Might**  
**Optional: Get the One for All**  
**Reward:**  
**10,000 EXP**  
**40,000 Yen**  
**Optional:[One for All]**  
**If you fail the quest:**  
**No repercussions will occur**  
**Do you accept the quest?**  
**[Yes]** [No]

* * *

_'A quest I can't refuse..._ _But who would be stupid to refuse such a quest' _Although it is 'optional' the **One for All **would be a major asset.

_'But if Inko gives birth to another child named Izuku...' _Will he have a quirk ? This world is not **My Hero Academia** as I know it, so chances are Izuku has an quirk.

All I have to do now is try to walk and build my **Observe** skill until I can learn more about the people I use **Observe** on.

« He's very calm, your little Kaito-Chan » I stop using the skill to look at my mother who proudly bulges her chest.

« You know he's already doing these nights » The three woman look at me with envy, Rei in particular.

_'Don't look at me like that, already that I have to do in my diapers, so if I had to scream at night, I would lose what little dignity I have left' _Mitsuki starts pulling my cheeks.

« He doesn't even seem to care about what I do » Rei rubs my hair to try to see if I react, I just look at it with curiosity.

« If I had a child, I would like him to be as calm as yours » I look at Mitsuki with great sympathy, if she knew what he was waiting for her the day she would have a child

_'Once again, this world is different, maybe Katsuki will be more... Docile?' _It is very hard to imagine a loving Katsuki, it is even hard to imagine him with a smile.

« Mom ! » I turn my head to the left to see a little girl with white hair and a few red strands, a boy slightly smaller than the girl who also has white hair and a second boy with all red hair this time.

« Rei, sorry, the children absolutely wanted to see you again »

* * *

**Last name, First name: [Todoroki Enji]  
Level:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 5]  
Stats:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 10]  
Description:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20]  
Alter:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20)]]  
Reputation:[0, Neutral]**

* * *

_'It's not the Endeavor i know...'_ I seeing him kiss his wife with such affection no longer surprises me, with everything I've just learned in just a few minutes, seeing an All Might woman wouldn't even surprise me.

* * *

**Last name, First name: [Todoroki Toya]  
Level:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 5]  
Stats:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 10]  
Description:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20]  
Alter:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20)]]  
Reputation:[0, Neutral]**

**Last name, First name: [Todoroki Fuyumi]  
Level:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 5]  
Stats:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 10]  
Description:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20]  
Alter:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20)]]  
Reputation:[30, Appreciate You]**

**Last name, First name: [Todoroki Natsuo]  
Level:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 5]  
Stats:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 10]  
Description:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20]  
Alter:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20)]]  
Reputation:[0, Neutral]  
**

* * *

_'Apart from Fuyumi, I guess the other Todoroki didn't see me, given their reputations'_ It's at the same time that Endeavor's eyes meet mine.

« Is he Hisashi's son? » Does my father know the number two hero?

« His name is Kaito, you know he already doing these nights and he's only 3 days old » Endeavor's gaze changes to show me exactly the same face that his wife Rei had just made me when she heard the news.

_'I'm not going to play the role of the baby 100% just to make you happy...'_ However, the arrival of Endeavor allows me to get rid of all kinds of suspicions.

_'Shoto is not here, which means I must be older than the Izuku generation' _So much to do, and so little time to do it...

« He's so cute! » Fuyumi has fun placing his index finger on one of my cheeks.

« And so soft » Natsuo does the same thing as her sister on the other cheek.

« He has the same hair color as me! » Toya is happy to look at me joyfully behind his brother and sister.

« Kids, Kaito is not a toy » The kids apologize, but keep playing with my cheeks.  
_  
'I can't blame them, I would have done the same thing at their age' _With a little effort, I managed to stretch my arms towards my mother to try to make her understand that I want to be in these arms.

« It seems like the boy wants to be in the arms of his mother » Inko 'tears me away' from Rei's arms by rocking me.  
_  
'..._ _Mothers are dangerous creatures'_ I resume my previous activity of continuing to use **Observe**.

_'One more level to pass level 5' _I continue to use it on my mother and the women around me.

« I'll leave you girls, i have children to take care of. » The three children jump around their father, Endeavor, asking him for ice cream.

« Likewise, my husband should be home soon, I'll meet you tomorrow » Mika caresses my head for a while before getting up to go in the opposite direction of Rei.

« It's not fun if everyone already leave » Mitsuki replicates Mika's action and starts running towards the woman with long thread on the lobe of her ears

« We should go too, Hisashi should be back soon and I still haven't finished tidying up... I have so much to do » I smile after using **Observe** on my mother again.

* * *

**Observe is now at level 5**

**Last name, First name: [Midoriya Inko]  
Level: [6]  
Stats:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 10]  
Description:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20]  
Alter:[Available only if[Observe] is at level 20)]]  
Reputation:[80, Like You]**

* * *

_'You're right, Mom... I have so much to do.'_


End file.
